


Werewolves, Mermaids and Vampires

by EldezadeZabini1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A very different Harry Potter, Alice Cullen feels slightly put off, Bella Swan hangs unto this story by a mere thread, Edward Cullen is a stalker, F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is a weird girl, I really should stop giving up on stories, Jacob Black doesn't get the concept of NO, Mermaid Harry Potter, Mother-hen Rosalie, OOC Harry Potter, OOC Rosalie Hale, Sassy Harry Potter, Sweet Harry Potter, harry is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldezadeZabini1/pseuds/EldezadeZabini1
Summary: In a town were werewolves and vampires are constantly fighting for dominance, Harmony is simply an innocent girl who just so happens be a walking psycho magnet...
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Harry Potter/Jacob Black, Rosalie Hale & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Werewolves, Mermaids and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a Harry Potter crossover so I'm still trying to work on the plot of the story, plus I just started 10th grade and it seems like all the teachers are after my head with the but load of assignments and notes I have to write, but don't worry I'll try my best to post more chapters although they may be shorter.  
> Also your feedback would be greatly appreciated.Hope you enjoy this fic. Thanks😘

It was one of those days, you know those days when everything was bland and grey, it was worse than the ordinary everyday grayness that always seemed to take over forks  
The sky was dark, there was no sun in sight and as if to make matters worse, it was raining. Rosalie hated the rain, and clearly the feeling was mutual, she absent-mindedly swipes at a bit of hair that clings to her face like a leech, silently questioning why she refused Alice’s offer on an umbrella, said girl is currently skipping in front of her careless as a fairy  
She fumes in anger trying to appear as unbothered as possible, her mate Emmette stands beside her, smiling at her in silent mirth,  
“You sure you don’t want the umbrella”, he says with a stupid grin,  
“No”, she says curtly as she wraps her arms around her body,  
“A little shelter won’t hur__”,  
“No!”, she bites out angrily, as she wipes furiously at her face which is currently dripping wet, the forces were against her for sure, because early this morning she’d worn one of her newly purchased designer wear and her best biker jacket with the intention of flaunting her fantastic fashion taste to the annoying mortals that she attended school with but apparently today was not her day  
The worst part of the entire situation is the fact that she’s the only one not carrying an umbrella, she ignores the stares of her fellow high-schoolers as she quickens her footsteps so as to reach school building immediately, rushing straight for the bathroom to put herself together,  
She stands before the mirror, glaring disdainfully at her reflection, how did she Rosalie Hale end up here, she shakes her head in denial as she stares into the sink as if it has all the answers to her problem, she briefly considers using all the paper towels to atleast get most of the water off her body, but she isn’t a mean person, she wanted to look presentable for class, yeah, but she wasn’t inconsiderate,  
“Aaaarghhh…”, she growls as she bows her head over the sink ready to throw a hissy fit, she’s then halted by the sound of a door creaking behind her,  
Now let it be known that Rosalie isn’t a Drama Queen, but she could literally swear that she felt her heart, which she thought was long dead, skip a beat  
When in the actual heck did she get there?, was she there just sitting and listening to Rosalie’s break down the whole time?, how did she not hear her?, not even a single heart beat or a squeak?  
Many questions rushed through her brain as she tried her best not to gape at the girl, said teen was currently washing her hand as she appeared to be in thought, the moment she’s done she makes to leave but falters just as she’s about to turn the door knob,  
“Need a little help, hmm?”, she asks as her eyes finally meet Rosalie’s in the mirror,  
“…”, Rosalie can’t help but feel ashamed at how the words suddenly fly out of her mouth,  
On a normal day she was usually quick and curt with her answers, but today wasn’t a normal day to begin with, she’s been feeling really tired lately, what with all the drama, that seems to follow a certain Bella Swan and her stupid obsessed brother Edward,  
“Uhh, need a little help getting dry?”, the girl asks as she gives her a sweet-polite smile,  
Rosalie isn’t so sure how the girl intends to help her but she accepts the offer, if not with a wounded ego,  
“Yeah, I think I would actually like that”, she says shooting a strained smile,  
The girl fumbles nervously with her cute aquamarine coloured bag as she pulls out a fluffy looking towel, Rosalie’s brows draw close together as she stares at the big towel that came out of the bag with distrust, it was like watching a magician pull a rabbit out of a hat, noticing Rosalie’s inquisitive stare, she smiles sheepishly holding out the towel, Rosalie snatches it trying not to appear to suspicious, as she slowly dabs at the side of her face half expecting her face to burst out with pimples(even if it wasn’t possible), and half enjoying the feel of the fluffy towel against her skin  
“Thanks…”, she mumbles lowly, ignoring the feeling of warmth at the at the girl’s kind gesture, maybe these puny mortals still had some humanity left,  
“Your welcome”, the girl mumbles as her eyes drift elsewhere,  
“I don’t mean to intrude but I was just wondering why you carry this around and how you managed to fit this into that?”, she asked gesturing between the towel and the bag as she raises an inquisitive brow, the girl smiled sheepishly as she tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear,  
“Well back home I’d usually go for a swim when I had the chance, so I thought I’d do the same today you know”, a pair of beautiful glittering sea-green eyes stared into Rosalie’s amber ones, that was when Rosalie noticed the accent and the soft scent of fresh ocean water that seemed to calm her irritable mood,  
She nods as she stares at her reflection noticing that surprisingly her clothes are pretty dry, she nods approvingly at the towel as she hands it back to its owner, that is one absorbent towel, she thinks  
“I love your outfit by the way, the colours and design really go well together”, she says, and Rosalie can’t help but raise her head as she preens from the attention,  
“Thank you”, at least someone had some fashion sense,  
“Um anyways I guess I have to find my class now, sooo…Bye”, she says as she walks out of the bathroom towel in hand.  
Rosalie just stands there for the next few minutes, eyes focused on the place where the girl once stood, the girl wasn’t from around here for sure, firstly Rosalie didn’t recognize her at all, and secondly there something weird about her she couldn’t really put her finger on it…

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see this chapter was written from Rosalie's point of view, I'm not really good with writing her character since I'm still working on my writing skills, but I tried my best to make her appear like the moody girl in the books.


End file.
